Demon Valentine's
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: Warning, Mature Content/lemon within. Reader Discrestion advised. So, keeping with my holiday works, here's Astarte's offering to Amaimon for Valentine's Day. Enjoy.


_Warning, Mature content ahead. Scenes of a sexual nature present. Reader discretion is advised. You have been warned._

* * *

Valentine's Day was an unusual holiday for those of demonic descent. Romance was uncommon amongst demons, with many choosing only Lust to serve as their driving factor in the search for a mate. But for some, it was different. And today, Astarte knew she had to get Amaimon something to match how he had treated her the previous Valentine's Day. So, with Kitsune beside her disguised as a Sesame Shiba Inu, she trailed through the streets and crowds to try to find her promised one the perfect gift.

Following what relentless searches on the internet, and a rather awkward conversation with her Aniue about a weird thing that had popped up repeatedly called "Porn", she had decided to go with finding something based on what they liked. As such, she began with the sweet shops of True Cross Academy Town. She examined windows decorated with hearts and cherubs and sickening displays. She walked through aisles with shelves stacked high with all kinds of sweets. But nothing was good enough in her eyes to serve the purpose she had designated. She sighed and walked out of the last shop before thinking it through.

"What is wrong Mistress?" Kitsune asked her mentally, knowing full well that speaking to her normally could get them both in trouble with the exorcists.

"I do not know what to get Amaimon for Valentine's." She sighed and walked forward. Other possibilities from her research ranged from flowers to stuffed animals. But they were all either too feminine or not good enough.

"That's the big question for you isn't it mistress? Since Prince Amaimon has you, he really has no need for anything else." Kitsune said. Astarte froze and grinned before picking up her closest familiar and hugging him close.

"Kitsune you're a genius! Amaimon already has the perfect gift in me. All I need to do now is get it ready for him." She grinned before quickly running off, Kitsune running along beside her.

Later on that day, as the sun set leaving a dwindling twilight on the town, Amaimon sat on the roof of the academy and thought. Today was a day humans celebrated their love for each other. It stemmed from times long since past but many of the traditions still carried on albeit altered slightly. He grinned to himself as he thought back to the tradition behind the giving of cards. As he did he thought back to how they had been worshipped as Gods, including Astarte's time as the goddess Aphrodite and then Venus. As he thought, arousal began to stir within him. He was disturbed by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He spun to see Kitsune sitting behind him.

"My mistress wishes for you to meet her in your chambers. She has her gift ready for you." The three tailed fox said before disappearing.

_A gift?_ Amaimon wondered what she could have gotten him and he hopped down from the roof and headed to their chambers. As he entered, his usually emotionless face was replaced by one of surprise. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw her. Astarte lay on the bed wearing nothing but a vest and some hot pants. She also had a collar around her neck and had tied a bow around her tail. She crawled towards him on the bed.

"Ne, Amai-chan. I realised I didn't have to buy you something because I can offer something you can't get in shops." She purred before grinning seductively. "Today, as a gift to you, you get to be the master and top. I will do whatever you ask of me, Master." She rolled the final word around in her mouth and it left her lips like honey. Amaimon felt heat rush to his face and groin. He backed up against the door as she crawled even closer. "Ne, Master, do you want me to taste you?" She purred as she reached him, nuzzling his hip ever so softly. Yet the contact was enough to make him stir. He bit his lip to try to keep his moans stifled as she unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. "Mmm, Master looks like he'll taste so good." She purred before swallowing his length. He groaned as her head bobbed up and down, her tongue trailing down his entire length before travelling back up and swirling around the tip.

"Astarte..." Amaimon groaned as she grazed her fangs lightly against his length. He placed a hand in her hair and pulled her back. "If I'm your master then you'll obey me right?" He said, a feral grin splitting his face. She nodded slowly. "Then go lie on the bed." She did so, looking back at him with eyes filled with lust. He walked over and pushed her thighs apart, placing himself between them to stop her closing them again. "Good girl. And I get to do anything I want to you right?" She nodded again. He grinned again and slipped his hand under the hem of her pants. She gasped as one of his claws began to rub against the bundle of nerves which sent jolts through her spine. He chuckled darkly and bit her collar bone as he slipped one of his claws inside. "Already so excited and I've barely begun."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss as he added a second claw and continued to thrust them in and out of her. When they broke apart, he bit her neck before pulling down her pants and underwear.

"Master, please." She begged him, her eyes half-lidded. He grinned before sheathing himself within her. He groaned as she tightened around him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly pulled out then slammed back in. She groaned and gasped, her claws tearing through his shirt and vest and into the flesh of his back. He clawed at her hips as he thrust into her, his movements becoming more erratic with each passing moment. He lifted her up and pulled her into another kiss. They soon broke apart when the need for air became too much for their host bodies. She buried her face in the curve where his neck met his shoulder as he continued.

"Astarte, I'm so close." He panted. She moaned, unable to string a coherent sentence together. He bit into her shoulder as he felt the coil that had been building in the pit of his stomach snap. She bit into his flesh as she felt her insides tighten in response to him spilling his seed within her. He collapsed on the bed, panting yet still within her. As they shared a third kiss, he grinned. "Now, shall we continue?" He asked her. She grinned in response. As he stroked her hips, he leant close to her ear. "This is the best Valentine's gift I could ask for, my Aphrodite." She laughed and rested her forehead against his.

"What else would you expect from the demoness who once bore the title of goddess of love, beauty and sexuality, my prince?" She purred before kissing him again as he continued adoring her Valentine's gift to him. As they celebrated, she grinned internally. _What better gift, then the chance to fulfil a desire you've had since we first became mates? Happy Valentine's Day, my promised one._

* * *

_Holy hell I can't believe I wrote that. I guess this was kinda waiting to happen seeing as my most recent stories involving this pairing have been fluff. But yeah...so uh that's the first lemon type fic I've ever written. And I don't know what to say. I guess, I hope you liked my Valentine's Day offering._

_So I guess until my next work, this is sayonara from me the psychotic author_


End file.
